nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Drustvar
Drustvar ist in der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth eines der Gebiete auf Kul Tiras. Beherrscht werden diese Hochebenen und die roten Wälder von Haus Kronsteig. Hier liegt auch die Instanz des Kronsteiganwesens. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (offizielle Homepage) Beschreibung Drustvar ist ein raues Land im Südwesten von Kul Tiras, mit einer dunklen Geschichte und abergläubischen Einwohnern. Die meisten Fährleute legen dort nicht mehr an, da zu viele finstere Gerüchte die Runde machen. An einem Tag rannten ihnen die Händler die Fähre ein, um mit den Bauern und Bergleuten in Drustvar zu handeln. Am nächsten Tag schienen die Minen verlassen und weit und breit kein Fleischer in Sicht. Selbst die nicht so abergläubischen Kul Tiraner konnten sich nicht gegen ein mulmiges Gefühl in letzter Zeit wehren. Was immer Reisende in Drustvar wollen, sie sollten es lieber schnell hinter sich bringen. Aussage: Volker Köster während der Quest 110: Drustvar Dieses Gebiet ist von vielen Wäldern, Bergen und Hochebenen durchzogen, die die Heimat von vielen Tieren sind. Aus dieser mysteriösen Bergregion kommt aber auch der Hauptteil des Erzbedarfs im Königreich - und so manche der zähesten Krieger. Lord und Lady Kronsteig führen die Region. Diese Haus sorgt für Vorräte, Rüstungen und Waffen und so finden von hier aus auch wichtige Nahrungsmittel wie Fleisch, Gemüse und Getreide ihren Weg in alle Städte von Kul Tiras. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2017: Panel-Zusammenfassung - Wie geht es weiter in WoW? (04.11.2017) Das Haus Kronsteig war Jahrhunderte lang ein loyaler Unterstützer der Prachtmeerdynastie, aber ihre Abwesenheit bei den jüngsten Ratstreffen hat beunruhigende Gerüchte losgetreten. Die unerschütterlichen Beschützer des Hauses Kronsteig halten an der westlichen Grenze die Stellung, aber in letzter Zeit ist jeglicher Kontakt abgebrochen. Überquert die Grenze, um zu erfahren, was aus ihnen geworden ist, und schlagt den wiederauflebenden Einfluss eines alten und furchterregenden Feindes nieder. , 10.04.2018 Hintergrund Drustvar ist für die Tapferkeit der Soldaten bekannt, die sie beschützen. Lange nach dem Sieg über die geheimnisumwobenen Drust, die einst hier hausten, versuchen die Nachfahren von Arom Kronsteig und seinem Volk weiterhin, sich in diesem erbarmungslosen Land zu behaupten. In ganz Kul Tiras sind sie als ein herzliches, stoisches und äußerst abergläubisches Volk bekannt und wären im Kampf gegen die Horde wertvolle Verbündete. Einst war Drustvar ein idyllisches Waldgebiet, doch als die Menschen kamen und das Land für sich beanspruchten, töteten sie die Drust, die Ureinwohner dieses Gebietes. Ihre Seelen aber blieben dort, verborgen im Reich der Schatten, wo sie Pläne schmiedeten, um wieder zurück in die Welt der Lebenden zu kommen. Lady Kronsteig, die Herrscherin über dieses Gebiet, ging ein Pakt mit diesen Geistern ein. Für ihre Hilfe verschafften die Geister ihr einen besseren Platz in der politischen Gesellschaft von Kul Tiras. Nun aber hat sich ein Hexenzirkel in Drustvar breitgemacht und die uralte Magie der Drust wiedererweckt. Zum Leben erwachte Bestien aus Knochen, Stöckern, Ästen und Blättern, die ein wenig an gruselige Waldgeister erinnern, werden von den Hexen kontrolliert, Dorfbewohner wurden manipuliert sowie verhext und das Haus Kronsteig wurde vom Zirkel Herzbann übernommen. Reiseführer Wenn ihr in Drustvar eintrefft, werdet ihr von einer dunklen und bedrohlichen Küste an der östlichen Grenze begrüßt. Drustvar ist ein raues, von Aberglauben geplagtes Land, in dem die Zeichen der Hexerei allgegenwärtig sind. Die Wege durch Schluchtbach nach Fallhafen sind von Gefahren gesäumt, also seid auf der Hut. Es kursieren dunkle Gerüchte darüber, was über die Familie Kronsteig hereingebrochen sein könnte – und wenn die Allianz auf ein Bündnis mit Kul Tiras hoffen möchte, müsst ihr die vor euch liegenden Geheimnisse lüften. Grünspandächer und Markisen zieren Gebäude aus Ziegel und Holz, deren Fenster von warmem Gelb erleuchtet sind. Die Verbundenheit mit dem Meer spiegelt sich in der Architektur von Kul Tiras wider und so werden Tore und Vordächer mit Ankern und anderen Seefahrersymbolen verziert. Kopfsteinpfade winden sich durch die Region und führen durch die verschiedenen Dörfer und Städte. Kul Tiras strotzt vor Geschichte und Kultur, doch auch die Machenschaften finsterer Hexen haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Verfluchte und hoffnungslos entstellte Stadtbewohner und Kreaturen dienen den Werken dieser Mystiker und verfolgen einen Auftrag, den ihr entschlüsseln und dem ihr ein Ende setzen müsst – sofern ihr den Mut dazu habt. Besucher dieser Region müssen sich auf ihren Verstand verlassen, einige nicht zu unterschätzende Probleme der Bürger lösen und sie dabei hoffentlich auf ihre Seite ziehen. Vor euch liegen viele Geheimnisse und ein uralter Feind regt sich im Land und sorgt für allerhand Ärger. Schnuppert Höhenluft Die Reise nach Westen führt euch durch eine lange Gebirgskette mit schneebedeckten Gipfeln, die sich von der nördlichen Grenze der Region bis zum südlichen Eisschleiergletscher erstreckt und die Region nahezu zweiteilt. Am Hochwegpass stoßt ihr auf verschiedenste Wildtiere und Kreaturen, unter ihnen Eiswindyetis, die an der Kälte der Berge Gefallen und Nahrungsquellen im Überfluss finden. Die Straße birgt viele Gefahren, doch schlussendlich werdet ihr die Stadt Aroms Wehr erreichen, die ein Tal gen Westen überblickt. An der südwestlichen Küste könnt ihr den Blutroten Wald betreten. Auch die Stadt Falkenforst liegt an der Küste, und wie auch in euren bisherigen Reisen durch die Region werdet ihr wieder feststellen, dass die Siedlung von finsteren Mächten belagert wird. Verderbte Herrschaft Nördlich vom Blutroten Wald hausen im Eschenwaldhain von Pilzen überwucherte Kreaturen, und seltsame, als Fungianer bekannte Kreaturen patrouillieren entlang der Pfade. Jeder Hinweis und jedes gelöste Rätsel werfen nur weitere Fragen dazu auf, was schlussendlich hinter den Ereignissen in Drustvar steckt. Vielleicht findet ihr den Ursprung all dieser Probleme im Kronsteiganwesen, dem uralten Wohnsitz der Familie Kronsteig, die über Drustvar wacht. Eine weitläufige Küste umschließt Drustvar im Osten, Süden und Westen, wo die nur die Tapfersten fischen, segeln, schwimmen und nach Schätzen jagen. Im Landesinneren kann man auf den Bergen und in den Wäldern eine Vielzahl an … interessanten … Kreaturen jagen. Im Norden erwarten euch die Hügel und Berge des Sturmsangtals, und im Osten liegt der Tiragardesund – mitsamt weiterer Gelegenheiten, sich gegenüber den Bewohnern von Kul Tiras verdient zu machen. Das Abenteuer thumb|250px Die unerschütterlichen Beschützer des Hauses Kronsteig halten an der westlichen Grenze von Tiragardesund die Stellung, aber in letzter Zeit ist jeglicher Kontakt zu ihnen abgebrochen. Taelia muss sich jedoch ihre Hilfe sichern, um ganz Kul Tiras unter dem Banner von Prachtmeer zu vereinen. Daher sollen die Champions Kontakt zum Haus Kronsteig aufnehmen. Quest 110: Drustvar Beginn Taelia verfügte leider über keine Kontakte im Haus Kronsteig, also mussten sie und die Champions in Drustvar wohl ganz von unten anfangen. Eine Fähre brachte sie nach Fallhafen, ein Bauerndorf im Osten von Drustvar. Der dortige Bürgermeister Cyril Weiß war ein langjähriger Feund der Prachtmeeres und konnte sie bestimmt mit jemandem von Haus Kronsteig in Kontakt bringen. Taelia hoffte nur, sie konnten den Grund für das Verschwinden von Lord und Lady Kronsteig herausfinden. Das Haus Prachtmeer brauchte ihre Kampfkraft unbedingt in der Flotte von Kul Tiras. Daher war ihre erste Anlaufstelle Fallhafen. Quest 110: verschwundene Fürst Zusammenfassung Zusammen mit Luzilla Kronsteig, die Tochter der Herrscher über Durstvar, machen sich Abenteurer auf dem Weg, um herauszufinden, wie sie das Übel, welches über das Gebiet gekommen ist, stoppen können. Und so treffen die Abenteurer in Drustvar auf gruselige Hexen, die die Seelen der "Drust" benutzen, um makabre Geschöpfe aus Knochen, Ästen und Blättern zu erschaffen, die ihnen dienen. Luzilla Kronsteig erweckt den alten Glutorden wieder zum Leben, um gegen die dunklen Mächte anzukämpfen. Alte Waffen werden neu geschmiedet und die Abenteurer schaffen es den Unterschlupf des Drustkönigs zu stürmen. Er kann jedoch fliehen. Im späteren Verlauf wird dann klar, dass die Wurzel allen Übels in Oberkorlach liegt, dort wo auch das Kronsteiganwesen steht. Der Glutorden macht sich also auf zum Dorf, um Lady sowie Lord Kronsteig zu retten und die sogenannte "Mutter", die Führerin des Hexenzirkels, zu vernichten. Doch alles kommt anders, als es sich Lucille vorgestellt hat, denn ihre eigene Mutter ist die "Mutter" des Zirkels Herzbann und auch ihr Vater wurde bereits korrumpiert. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Interview mit Jeremy Feasel: Viel Lore und Spoiler! (06.11.2017) Kriegskampagne der Horde Bei der Kriegskampagne der Horde im düsteren Drustvar versuchen die Champions zusammen mit Gallywix und Etrigg ein Lager in den Bergen aufzubauen. Allerdings machen die Hexen des Herzbannzirkels nicht nur Jagd auf die Allianzler, sondern auch auf alle anderen unwillkommenen Eindringlinge. Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Battlecheck #46 - Kriegskampagne: Drustvar (17.04.2018) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Battle for Azeroth – eine Tour durch Drustvar (21.05.02018) * Vanion.eu: Battle for Azeroth - Das komplette Questerlebnis von Drustvar im Video: Hexen, Waldbestien und die Drust! (13.02.2018) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kul Tiras Kategorie:Drustvar